Making A Deal
by Hanae da Firefly
Summary: Sometimes, the only way to stand firm by your decisions is by bribing your significant other. A small exchange between the two. Reeeaaal smutty, a little cute. ONESHOT. Cloud x Leon.


**Making A Deal**

**  
**

"Tell me why I'm doing this again."

Amused, Leon arched a brow.

"Because I promised you marathon sex once we got back."

The blond man cleared his throat, eyes gleaming in enthusiasm. "Oh, right," he said quickly, nodding. He continued on in his usual, steady pace. After a few moments had passed, Cloud felt himself shriveling up with each step.

"No, seriously," he stopped, his voice shrinking a little. "Why _am_ I doing this?"

Exhaling sharply, Leon decided to let it be and walked on, making the older man jostle after him.

Cloud looked worriedly at the building looming up ahead. His eyes darted nervously around, as if looking for any means to escape. However, his gaze always ended up on Leon, and then his ass, and the promise of non-stop sex halted his intentions of running. Soon after, the process repeated itself all over again.

Ultimately, Leon became annoyed. He stopped walking abruptly, causing the blond to look at him, puzzled.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?"

Cloud scowled at the brunette.

"Do you want me _not_ to screw you over?"

"It's either you put up, or you don't get any."

Cloud froze, biting back his retort. He recalled the last time Leon had cut him off. Two weeks. _Two miserable weeks_. Two weeks was all it took to make him crawl back and beg for forgiveness for whatever it was he did wrong. There wasn't even a remote hint that the younger man missed sex. Not even the 'I'm-having-sex-with-you-in-my-head' kind of look.

Everyone had some sort of physical weakness to make up for their strengths; no matter how petty it seemed.

Cloud's body was a slave to sex.

Sex with Leon, to be pin-point precise.

There was no way _in hell_ he would survive getting cut off. Not in a million years. He knew that for a fact. It was either grin, bear, and sex sex sex, or no humiliation and _no ass_.

". . . Fine."

"Good. Can we go in now? Or do you want to moan about your tragic fate and whatnot?"

Cloud shot him a glare.

"I swear, when we do it, I'm _not_ gonna use any lube, and I'm gonna make you scream _so loud_, Riku will HAVE TO stop screwing Sora and start getting hard just _listening_ to you."

Leon smirked, amused.

"Is that a promise?"

Cloud scowled some more.

"Want me to prove it you right now?"

Leon allowed a smile to slip out, his face relaxing slightly. "I'll take your word for it. I expect that you're not going to let me walk afterwards either, are you?"

"Damn straight. You'll be sexed up _so bad_, you won't _be able_ to walk for the next two weeks," Cloud ended, a smug look on his face.

The brunette chuckled slightly, shaking his head. He pointed in the direction of their destination.

"You're going to have to survive that first, you know."

The older man deflated almost immediately.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

"Come on, Cloud. The sooner get there, the faster it'll end," Leon said patiently, taking the blond by his arm. He pulled a reluctant Cloud towards their destination, remaining silent for the rest of the way.

"Are you absolutely sure?" the older man persisted.

The dark-haired man's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"This, I believe, would be the first time I've ever seen you act like such a baby, Cloud. Aren't you supposed to be the one I lean against for support in the relationship and all? You're the oh-so-mighty and experienced leader, aren't you?"

The blond scowled.

"Put yourself in my position, smart ass."

"Okay."

Leon pulled Cloud away and positioned himself in the exact same spot where the older man stood moments earlier.

"Done. Can we go now?"

"I _hate_ you."

"So you say. Look," he sighed in exasperation, shifting his weight to his right foot. "I know you're not used to whining and being so immature, which is pretty entertaining to tell you the truth, but it's getting stupid. We go in, look dignified, eat some cake, and THEN we have non-stop sex. Deal?"

Cloud paused a moment, weighing out all the pros and cons of Leon's suggestion.

Humiliation.

Mockery.

Sex.

"Deal."

* * *

As they walked out of the chapel, Leon couldn't help but look smug.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Cloud snorted.

"You're telling me that watching an ex-girlfriend get married to your best friend wasn't so bad. Really, Squall; I should just do you right here and now."

The brunette didn't seem to care that the older man had called him by his old name.

"I thought that Aerith looked happy that you were there."

"My ass. She looked happy to torment me, that's how she looked."

Leon gave him a small smile. Cloud was never this flustered. He supposed that the blonde's inclination to bottle everything up was leading to this very chatty day. He didn't remember a time when they ever talked this much. As his partner continued grumbling to himself, Leon offered a sentiment thoughtfully.

"Don't tell me you prefer Zack marrying Tifa rather than Aerith."

Cloud looked at the dark-haired man incredulously.

"And lose a perfectly good threesome? Fat chance!"

A few moments passed in silence.

"That may have just cost you your sex."

"Not if I can help it!"

"Hey, h-hey. . .! What're you- H-hey! N-no, Cloud. . . get. . . get off. . . not. . . nnnghh. . . not in the mi-middle. . . nnnnn. . . middle. . . of the. . . nnnggghhh. . . the street. . . . no-"

Cloud released him and stalked off. Leon blinked.

"What the-"

"You don't want any sex now?" the blond called out, his voice complacent. He didn't bother looking back, enjoying the lingering feeling of a hard Leonheart. Smirking to himself, he fingered his keys and turned the lock, whistling all the way. Cloud left the door unlocked.

Leon swore.

And went back to their apartment.

He and Cloud had a deal, after all.

* * *

**A/N:** The lack of any smut in the fic **_Rebirth_** is making me frustrated. I needed to release. This is what happened, lol. Cloud and Leon don't really talk this much, but it's all because our blondie here was trying to wheedle his way out of attending Aerith and Zack's wedding. My friend was crazy over sex deprived Cloud XDDD

Anyways, I choose Cloud x Squall/Leon because:

1. Cloud is older, more experienced, and more macho.  
2. Squall/Leon is timid. Really! He's just very quiet and mature, but also very submissive. In more ways than one. Heh.

Gosh, I wish I could've written what happened after! (A companion piece, perhaps. . .)

Review people!


End file.
